fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Simpson (SSB16)
Homer Simpson is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Homer is the first cartoon character to be into the game, Since he has made an apperance in a Nintendo Console as "The Simpsons: Video Game" on the Wii and DS. Attributes Homer Simpson is a Middleweight character with great reach in most of his attacks so far with most of his moves taken from The Simpsons Game. Homer has a virourity of attacks he can use against his opponents and he actually parodies some of the characters from the original super smash bros games' moveset by each one. Homer is potentialy a Rush Down and a Stally character in the game with great KOing options in his Side Smash, Up Smash, Back Ariel, Up Ariel, Down Ariel, All Grab Moves, Bash Dash Masher, and Homer Tornado. Homer's Standard Special is called Kinetic Donut, Homer throws his Donut as a Projectile as it can suck opponents next to it to get him, Bash Dash Masher allows Homer to Dash forward at the nearest opponent, if he makes contact to an opponent he will attack the opponent rapidally, If a button is pressed Homer will do a alternate way to end the move, If pressed A, Homer will slam his opponent down and press on them hard then kicks the opponent forward, If pressed B, Homer will knee the opponent 3 times before throwing them forward, If nothing is pressed, Homer will constantly bite on the opponent's head. Homer Tornado is Homer's recovery move which it's very Vertical with little Horizontal movement, It functions like 's Recovery Move. Homer will get alot more dangerous as his Down Special is called Beer Riot Homer gets him super drunk and his Attack's increases. However, Homer suffers from Zero-to-death-combos, Chain attacks and Poor reach. Bash Dash Masher only works as a Attack and Homer will have trouble using it as a Recovery move which the distance off the ground is very poor and homer can't go a long distance, after that he's helpless. Homer Tornado is another problem not being very high and working like one of the worst recovery moves in the game. Beer Riot Homer can actually damage Homer himself due to being drunk, Being drunk can actually damage humans in real life, Making Homer the only one in the game to be damaged by his own Beer. Despite this, The Backroom Pleeds Homer would fit perfectly as a High Tier Character due to his poor recovery and all, Homer's Match-Ups are suprisenly awesome at this moment only losing badly to . Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Homer walks, slow and tired on the spot, saying "You're too FAST!" *Side: Raises two white flags saying "Can't We be friends!? *Down: Homer jumps around like a sissy, saying "Oooh, look at me everybody!” with his imitation voice. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Falls out of a tornado, muttering 'Idle Poses' *Scratches his butt *Crinces his arms back and forth 'Victory Poses' *Tries to catch his pig, without success. *Homer starts to laugh happily and falls over laughing. *Does a couple of punches in the air, then he turns around, raises his arms and yells "I'm INVINCIBLE!" In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia